vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Merek Stormsbane
Who once was Merek shall be named Alaric. Finally added order to my bio. Enjoy. Bio Born: 84 RC Region: Reono, north Valley. City: Tesae. Appearance: Has a creamy coat of mossy tan fur with lighter under belly and charcoal colored paws with white pads. He wears a set of technical goggles with added magnifying lenses that resemble oxy-torch goggles. His feet are wrapped in thick black cloth shoes with armored toes for sturdy mining footing and protection. His right arm has a wrist watch, he also carries a pick like tool issued to him by Tark mining co, he owns a waist belt and satchel. He wears mining pilot uniform that resembles a sort of a wrapped loose two piece tied onto him with a leather overcoat reinforced with metal supports. Work Worked in and out of Etai as a scout for the trade caravans when he was younger, he used to also scout for valuable objects which he thought he could make a profit from by selling it in Etia. One day he traveled into the northern Valley of the Lyvanks exploring the unrestricted cave systems and mines looking for scrap metal and valuable minerals. Further into the mountains he trespasses on to Tark mining territory of Sector-1, Kysharone. Once arrested he was given option. To work off debt of materials. Or go to jail. Figures he'd take the offer, short time working he was then assigned to Shaft tractor HoWow KPEV-12-013 (Thunder) and was under command of Captain "Grouch" at sector 1. A few months later a tragedy happened during a mission where a large number of workers where killed during an attack from talyxian who didnt like to be woken up by loud banging noises, KPEV-12-013 was lost, and all members of his crew where killed except for him, being the only survivor of the explosion, leaving the only trauma, some well healed scars on his chest from the explosion, a bitter reminder to him. He now works as a Shaft Tractor pilot and commander with his new shaft tractor HoWow ADGD-01-01 (Shirku) and crew. In his spare time, he loves tinkering and collecting objects that seem pretty and valuable to himself, when off duty he can be found socialising with his crew or getting up to no good, he also like going to the mines scrapyard where he can search for interesting things and parts for his tractor, he also likes rummaging the stone waste where he searches through the pits looking for valuable metals and gems where he would melt them down or appraise the gems. His father from adoption is Vulkan Voidghast and his Grandfather is Dachu. Mated to a wonderful serg. Crew is Amylyn and Synthaya. Alaric lives in Northern Etai, more specifically, in a cut out side of the peak, of the lyvank mountains, in the northern valley, on the western side. He worked diligently for many months to cut the rock away and carved many stone statues as crude or featureless as they are Vuci plays with them none the less. Life up hill is vibrant and calm away from the sergal clusters below and once in a while a caravan travels through reminding him of his earliest youth as a 6 year old running with scouts. As he now works with the mines living a bit of a trip away from the sectors he has a wonderful sky view of the city of Etai and the buildings scattered below. Alaric and his mate live this hillside life now with Myn being too big to fit in the house, now a stable offset of her own with a weasel we have yet to name. Sometimes Merek wonders if it's dead only for it to sprint off and Myn starts up chasing it again. Amylyn and Synthaya are two valuable friends to Alaric. The fact they know more of his hardship and trials makes him wary to loosing them. So it's to no surprise that he would comfort them as much as they do to him. So much so that they see him as a psuedo mate and usually don't do much past talking to him in that manner. As Syn found out how far she felt, she found how much he cares....keeping it under wraps as to keep up her facade of being the tough girl she tried staying distanced. Knowing he would follow anyways like the over caring pup he is. They grew close and even to a point if inviting Syn to the house and Atarrii "experimenting" with some "anatomical analysis" Category:Eastern Sergal Category:Merek Krivak